1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat frame with a seat portion and a cover skirt for the seat frame.
2. Background Art
Many drivers drive alone when operating vehicles. A driver sitting alone in a vehicle in the front driver seat often places objects on the nearby front passenger seat. The objects are thus located reachably next to the driver and the vehicle trunk does not have to opened separately.
A problem is that an object placed on a seat has a tendency to drop off the seat during vehicle operations involving braking, accelerating, or cornering. This is a hazard as the driver reactively wants to hold moving objects and is thereby distracted from the roadway. Dropped objects may injure or startle the driver or other passengers or may become jammed in the brake pedal or the gas pedal.
WO 99/35001 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,602) describes a vehicle seat having a storage platform. The platform can be pulled out from and pushed into the seat frame. The platform includes a fixed base and a rising front edge. A problem is that, in addition to the platform lacking side walls, the seat has to be adapted to the platform (i.e., a push-in frame and corresponding space below or in the seat frame is required).
DE 41 25 416 C2 describes a vehicle seat having a storage compartment arranged between the seat and the floor panel. The compartment is closed and extends forward beyond the front edge of the seat and is drawn upward. This seat also has to be adapted to the compartment to correspondingly provide space between the seat and the floor panel.
However, if a change to the seat structure or its frame and the distance from the floor panel is undesirable for ergonomic reasons or the like, then these arrangements cannot be used.
DE 197 11 035 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,553) describes a device for dividing a trunk. The device includes articulately connected partitions rising from the trunk floor of which two partitions are coupled to the free end in each case of a wall rising vertically from the trunk floor, and one partition can be displaced approximately at right angles to the trunk wall.